militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battles of El Bruch
French Empire |combatant2= Kingdom of Spain |commander1= François de Schwarz Joseph Chabran |commander2= Antoni Franch i Estalella Joan Baiget |strength1=3,800–5,000 regulars |strength2=2,000 regulars and militia |casualties1='6 June:' 360 dead 800 wounded 60 captured 1 gun captured Total: 1,220 14 June: 83 dead 274 wounded Total: 357 Grand total: 1,577 |casualties2='6 June:' 20 dead 80 wounded Total: 100 14 June: 15 dead 50 wounded Total: 65 Grand total: 165 }} The two Battles of the Bruch (Spanish: Batallas del Bruch; Catalan: Batalla del Bruc) were engagements fought successively between a French columns commanded by Brigadier General François de Schwarz and General of Division Joseph Chabran, and a body of Catalan volunteers and mercenaries led by General Antoni Franch i Estalella and Joan de la Creu Baiget, during the Peninsular War. The result of these battles and actions fought at El Bruc, near Barcelona, Catalonia, between 6–14 June 1808 was a Spanish victory.Gates p. 59 The Spanish also captured a French Imperial Eagle, adding to defeat a humiliation for the French army.Solís p. 167 June 6 The French detachment of 3,800 soldiers under General of Brigade François Xavier de Schwarz emerged from Barcelona on June 4, advancing in the direction of Saragossa–Lleida. A rainstorm that day slowed their march considerably; the delay gave time for local Spanish forces, composed of militia from the neighboring villages, Spaniards volunteers (sometent), and Swiss and Walloon soldiers from the Barcelona garrison (2,000 men), to mobilize for action. The Spaniards were led by General Antoni Franch i Estalella and deployed along Bruch Pass. The resulting stand was a success,Gates p. 59 and the French under General Schwarz were turned back to Barcelona with the loss of 360 dead, 800 wounded, 60 prisoners, and one gun captured. The Partisans also captured an Imperial Eagle, adding to defeat a humiliation for the French army.Solís p. 167 French army *Schwartz Column - Brigadier-General Francis Xavier Schwartz, Commander in Chief **1st Regiment Neapolitan line (2 battalions - 1940 men) **2 Line Regiment Switzerland (3rd battalion - 580 men) **2nd Regiment of the line (3rd battalion - 610 men) **1st Regiment of Chasseurs Neapolitan (2 squadrons - 160 men) **3rd Regiment Provisional cuirrassiers (1 squadron - 100 men) **11° Italian artillery company (section 1 - 2 guns) Spanish forces *General Antoni Franch i Estalella, Commander in Chief ** 260 regulars and militia (Captain José Viñas) ** 200 regulars and militia (Francesc Riera Balaguer) June 14 A second French sortie on June 14 led by General of Division Joseph Chabran succeeded only in putting to the torch several buildings in El Bruc after being defeated and repelled by the Spanish forces led by Joan Baiget. On 15 June, the Spanish attacked the French in their painful withdrawal to Barcelona, causing to Chabran more than 500 dead and wounded.Pigeard. Dictionnaire des batailles de Napoléon French army *First Division - General of Division Joseph Chabran, Commander in Chief **Brigade: Brig-General Goulas ***7º Regiment line (2 battalions - 1785 men) ***16° Régiment line (3rd battalion - 789 men) **Brigade: Brig-General Nicolas ***2nd Regiment of the line (3rd battalion - 610 men) ***37° Regiment line battalion - 789 men) ***56° Regiment line (4 Battalion - 833 men) ***93° Regiment line (3rd battalion - 792 men) Spanish forces *Commander Joan Baget, Commander in Chief **Four companies of volunteers (soldiers of Extremadura regiment and militia) **Wallon Guards **Swiss regiment Wimpffen (300 men) **300 militia (Antoni Franch) **100 militia (Captain José Viñas) **Sallen residents (Vicar Ramón Mas - 60 men) **Patriots (100 men) **5 guns See also *[[Chronology of events of the Peninsular War] * Drummer of El Bruc Notes References * Finestres, Jordi & Moliner, Antoni. Timbals de guerra al Bruc. June, 2008. *Gates, David. The Spanish Ulcer: A History of the Peninsular War. Da Capo Press 2001. * * Pigeard, Alain. Dictionnaire des batailles de Napoléon. Tallandier, Paris, 2004. * Rodríguez-Solís, Enrique. Los guerrilleros de 1808: Historia popular de la Guerra de la Independencia. Vol. I. Calle de Balmes 1895. External links * * Category:Battles of the Peninsular War Category:Battles in Catalonia Category:Battles involving Spain Category:Battles involving France El Bruch Category:Battles of the Napoleonic Wars Category:Conflicts in 1808 Category:1808 in Spain Category:June 1808 events